


I Know I Shouldn't

by Kellyrages



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki father, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loki sex, Loki smut, Thor - Freeform, loki baby daddy, loki movie, loki pregnancy, loki tom hiddlston, marvel fan fiction, the warriors threee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyrages/pseuds/Kellyrages
Summary: Loki x OCI have a thing for the trickster god, the false son of Odin, true son of a giant. I know I shouldn't, it only causes me grief, but I can't seem to help myself.Loki loves Dreyna, and he devises a plan where he gets to rule all of Asgard, with her at his side.





	1. Part 1

I have a thing for the trickster god.

I shouldn't, I knew better, but I'd never had much self control. That had always been my downfall, my father had told me that.

When I wanted something, I tended to go after it, to do whatever I could to have it.

Impulsive, I'd been called. Not exactly the worst I'd heard either. However, I wasn't going to change, I was who I was.

I was Dreyna, only daughter of Druinn, son of Fjlit. My family had been serving Odin for as long as I could remember. I'd grown up with the princes, watched them become warriors and fools.

Thor with his impulsive, self centered nature. Loki with his jealous, cunning ways.

They were brothers, through and through, that was for sure.

Loki, of course, had to be a fool and take a darker path, one that's lead to his imprisonment in the cells my father designed and built for the palace.

Thor fell in love with a human, which was more frowned upon then any other action he'd ever taken. His love remained on earth while he fought for peace among the realms. I respected him more now then I ever had.

I used to think him just an idiot with a big hammer.

Not so much now.

Still had a big hammer though.

I digress.

I knew the prince's more in passing then anything else. We were close in ages, we'd been born few years apart. We ran together as children, but when we reached older years we had different fates.

My father worked closely with Odin, designing the defenses of the city of Asgard. The thick, strong walls were all his idea, as were the cells. No one had ever broken out of our prison, and no one ever would.

My father was dead now, felled in battle against the Giants of Jotunheim. He was one among many who died. The Giants had come to Asgard in hope to kill Lord Odin while he slept, while Thor was banished and our home weakened.

The giant was stopped, of course, and everything well in the end, but we suffered many dead anyhow. My father died defending the cells, keeping them from being overrun and the prisoners freed.

I hated the frost giants because of it.

They disgusted me, they were like vultures. I wouldn't think twice of cutting one down where he stood, his blue skin cracking and giving beneath my blade.

Ahh, good memories.

I glanced around, gazing at the cells in front of me. There were thousands of prisoners down here , more and more coming through the years. The more dangerous villains we kept to themselves, although I'm not sure if their solitude was a blessing or a curse.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. I couldn't look at the dungeon without thinking of my father, of all that he's done for Asgard. Without him, I'm not sure how well this city would have survived.

How I would.

"Lady Dreyna?"

Hmm?

I half turned, then twisted in surprise, quickly bowing in respect to Lord Odin's wife, flushing. I was slightly embarrassed she'd been able to sneak up on me so, I was usually much more at attention!

"My Lady, I was unaware you were coming down today," I said quickly, tendrils of my blonde hair wafting forward. It was long, usually held back at my nape, and i had bangs falling into my eyes all the time. I didn't go out to battle often, I'd taken over my father's job, so I stayed more in the prison area.

I didn't get out much admittedly.

"I came to see my son," she said simply, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked so elegant as always, her curls twisted on her head, her eyes guarded. I knew she once been a fierce warrior in the past, brazen and commanding; I couldn't imagine Lord Odin being married to a lesser woman.

I did respect and admire her, however, so much. Despite knowing Loki's true heritage, and despite all the awful things he'd done, she still loved him, cared for him.

She was his mother after all.

She was the bravest woman I knew, so full of love and kindness, yet merciless when she needed to be. I didn't have a mother, I never knew her nor did I have memory of her.

I'd like to think of Frigga as a mother figure, despite we didn't have that kind of relationship. I hoped my own mother, wherever she was, had been like our queen.

I stepped out of her way, just as I always did. I knew technically no one was allowed to visit Loki, Thor and Odin had never once been down here. I should tell her no, I should alert our ruler, but... I didn't.

I let her go through just as I always did, just as everyone else did. No one would tell her no, none of us had the heart.

Or at least I didn't.

"Walk with me, Dreyna," Frigga said suddenly, her arm slipping through mine before I could move. "Take a break."

"I ---."

"Come."

Well okay.

I hesitated, but she lead us forward, her dress slipping across the floor behind us. My armor grated, much louder then her silk clothing.

Why did she want me to walk with her? This was strange.

"How is Loki doing? Do you see him often in your patrols?" She asked, a few inches taller then me.

"Ah, I --- I see him occasionally as I walk through," I said awkwardly, casting my eyes forward and scanning the area. "He seems well, under the circumstances."

"Yes, under the circumstances." She sighed, frowning. "Does he give any problems? Does he need anymore books?"

"He does not tell me if he does, my lady. Loki does not speak to me." I shrugged my shoulders, becoming a little more nervous the closer we came to his cell. It was in the center block, he had his own to himself whereas others were crowded together.

Even in prison he was privileged.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend he doesn't, Dreyna. I know you two are friends, you have been since childhood."

I could feel the red creeping up my neck, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't like talking about my friendships or my personal life, not that I had much of one. My father had doted on me, his only child, and he'd hinted a few times before his death that he'd wish I'd find someone to spend my life with.

I didn't see that happening any time soon. I wasn't social, I didn't spend time with anyone, I focused on my job. The prisons took a lot of work and upkeep, and I disregarded anyone who showed any interest; I doubt it was sincere, who would want the time of a prison keeper?

I held no standing in Asgard, my father had held more respect then even I, but he had been a warrior and close friend of Odin before his injury rendered him unfit for battle.

Many had sought his advice before, I could remember that from my childhood. Now, though...

I rarely saw anyone venture voluntarily to the prison except for Frigga.

"I would not say that, my lady. We just grew up together," I shook my head.

"It's fine, Dreyna. I love my son despite his faults, I would not visit otherwise. Does anyone else ever see him?"

"Not to my knowledge, my queen. No one ever comes to the dungeon."

Frigga nodded, not looking surprised. "Thank you for your honesty, I suppose. Loki is troubled, he doesn't truly mean any harm."

Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that. He did kill a bunch of those in Midgard, and he'd gotten many Asgardians killed with the Giants invasion he'd helped.

My father included.

Perhaps that's why I didn't speak to him, why I avoided his gaze at all costs. I didn't visit him, I walked past him like he didn't exist.

I used to care a great deal for him until that moment, until I learned the truth of his betrayal. What he'd done to Thor, how he'd manipulated his friends and all the rest of us...

How he'd caused my father's death.

Before that, I spoke to him when I saw him in passing, we sat together in the mess hall when he ventured there. I'd like to think we had been friends, but after his recent actions, I'm not sure being his friend was an option.

I could barely look at him.

I paused before we turned towards his cell, Frigga stopping when she noticed.

"I will leave you to your privacy, my lady," I said, bowing my head respectively. She hesitated, clasping her hands as she gazed at me before nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for walking with me, Dreyna."

"Of course, my lady."

I didn't want to see the trickster god.

~~~~~~~

"He's brought the human woman here?" I said in surprise, staring at Volstagg across the dinner table as he ate. The red bearded man bobbed his head, eating a thick leg of chicken like he'd never feast again.

"Yes! She's here, but she's ill. He brought her here for the healers to look after her." He said, reaching for a goblet. He nearly sloshed it all in his beard as he turned it up, drinking heavily of the mead.

I couldn't believe Thor would bring the human woman here, his parents must be so furious! I chewed my lip, propping my chin on my hand as I swirled the liquid in my own goblet. I wasn't very hungry, not now.

"He shouldn't have brought her here," I muttered. I had a bad feeling about such a brazen move on his part, no matter his feelings for her, this wasn't her world.

"That's how Lord Odin feels about it," Volstagg said, shrugging his beefy shoulders. The mess hall was loud, full of eager talk and gossip. A great fire was in the fireplace, and smoke kept the ceiling hidden from view as usual. Plates and platters and goblets and pitchers covered all the tables, full of an overabundance of food.

Asgardians knew how to eat, that's for sure.

"Why doesn't he send her back to Midgard then?" I demanded, tugging on my hair where it fell over my shoulders. It was a nervous habit I'd picked up over the years. "Why let her stay?"

"Thor loves her, and Odin loves his son." Volstagg made it sound so simple. "He will not send her away until the woman is healed."

"But what if she can't be healed? What is she even sick with? What if it brings something bad to Asgard?" I demanded huffily. "There are so many ---."

"Should you of all people be questioning Thors decisions?" A cool voice asked, and I saw Volstagg halfway choke on the mead he'd been gulping. I knew the cold voice well, it visited in my nightmares.

I glanced over at Sif, the dark haired female warrior of Asgard. She was close friends with Thor, usually at his side with the warriors three, and one of my least favorite people. She thought she was better then me, that she always knew better... I'd like to ram her face through the nearest pillar.

I frowned at her where she stood behind me.

"Should I understand what you're implying?" I asked , keeping my tone as icy as possible. Sif might be a childhood friend of Thor , but she was no friend of mine. If I could throw her over the waterfall of off the rainbow bridge I most definitely would.

"You, a friend of Loki, questioning Thors actions?" She snapped, crossing her arms where she stood behind me. She must have been walking by and overheard.

"I am no friend of Loki, Sif. And I know you disagree as well, you just don't voice your disdain as openly. You'll probably rejoice when the human is gone." I added, my lips curving.

It was no secret Sif favored Thor, but he did not reciprocate her feelings. In fact, he'd chosen a human over her, even with his parents urging him in her direction.

It had to burn.

I reveled in it.

Sif and I have always been at odds, we were both warriors but that was our only similarity.

She stayed at Thors side, I'd used to stay at Loki's. Her animosity was completely understandable, her mistrust, but that didn't mean I would just let it brush past me without remark.

I stood my ground no matter the consequences, I always had.

The look on her face said my words hit home, and I openly smirked as I stood, stepping over the long bench so I could face her easily. I wouldn't be at the disadvantage.

"Do not approach me and accuse me of being disloyal, Sif. I was born of Asgard just as you, nearly the same year."

"Yet your loyalties lie elsewhere." She said, refusing to move. "We can all see it. You can hide in the dungeons all you wish, at least you'll be used to it should your true intentions ever surface."

I bristled immediately, the insult to my loyalty to Odin making my lips purse. She accused me of siding with Loki, even after all this time!? So blatantly to my face?

"You should watch your words," I said softly, cutting my eyes to hers furiously. "I linger in the dungeons, I know them well. If you wish to continue this conversation there, I'll show you exactly how wrong you are."

I took a step forward, already envisioning taking her by the hair and tossing her over the table, maybe into a few chairs.

A volcano.

"Lovely ladies! One fair and one dark! What's all this tension about!?"

I twitched the instant Fandral touched me, his arms closing around Sif and my shoulders. The blonde warrior was half drunk, weaving back and forth --- he'd been singing a few moments ago and keeping everyone entertained.

I shirked out of his grip immediately, disliking being touched by such a philanderer. He might be a brave warrior, but even I had heard of his escapades; he thought himself quite the ladies man.

"Fandral," even Sif looked irritated, stepping away from him.

"What? I can't show my appreciation for two of the strongest women in Asgard?" He asked, glancing between the two of us. "Why, both such strong, admirable warriors!"

I crossed my arms, a sour look on my face as I glared at him.

"Don't you have other places to be, Fandral?" I snapped, annoyed.

"No," he responded simply, giving me a drunken, cheeky grin. "Being with you ladies would be a dream come true!"

"Then you should keep dreaming," Sif muttered. She gave me a severe frown before turning and walking away, her dark hair trailing down her back against her gold armor.

"So you two always have to be at each others throats?" Volstagg asked, still sitting at the table and enjoying his dinner, some of it being saved in his beard.

"It's her, not me." I shook my head. "I've done nothing to her."

"Don't take it too personally, Sif doesn't like anyone." Fandral told me with a shrug.

"Except for Thor, you mean." I snorted, my hands going to my hips. "She fancies him quite strongly."

Neither of them answered, but they did share a look. I sighed, knowing there wasn't any point in lingering in the hall. I wasn't hungry and my mood had already been ruined.

Plus those two weren't much company for me.

"Are you heading for the dungeons again?" Fandral asked when I took a step away, his fingers running down his blonde facial hair. "You know you don't have to stay down there all the time."

"I'm the only one who knows how to keep them up, I don't expect anyone else to understand how much time that takes."

"You should get a protégé, someone to take over for you. It can't be fun in the dark all the time, there's no action!" Fandral disagreed instantly, stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, it's just boring prisoners down there."

He had no idea.

"No one else will take care of them correctly." I said, shaking my head. He didn't understand, none of them did. The design of the prison of Asgard was a very complicated one, each cell built with extreme care, each with its own weaknesses and strengths. My father stayed in the dungeons once he had them built because it was, quite frankly, his life's work.

No one else understood that.

I had to take care of them.

~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe Sif would question my loyalty so! I'd been working so hard for centuries, I'd never strayed, I'd never questioned the orders I was given, not like the others had!

How dare she!

She knew nothing of how hard I worked, of what I did. Without me, the entire prison system would collapse; Asgardians prisons were infamous for a reason, they'd never had an escape for a reason.

Me.

I strode through the cells, furious as I did my patrol. The golden, glittering walls of the cells didn't hold my attention tonight like they normally did, I was too irritated.

She knew nothing!

I cut my eyes at the cells as I swept by, seeing the prisoners inside ambling around. Some glared, some yelled obscenities I paid no mind too. This was a prison, after all, full of different races full of anger and hatred.

The normal.

My steps only slowed when I came to a particular cell, one full of books and fancy furniture whereas the others were barren. The occupant looked as calm and collected as usual, pacing slightly as he read his book.

His black hair was tucked behind pale ears, his green outfit complimenting his eyes and features. He looked as if he was just enjoying his time in his study, not the cell he'd been inhabiting for a while now.

His mother spoiled him, even after what he'd done. She treated it more as if he'd had a tantrum and was in time out, nothing more. I knew how much it pained her to see him like this, imprisoned.

But he deserved it.

He was the reason my father was dead. He was the reason I had to take over looking after the prison. He was the reason I was as much a prisoner as he!

I could never leave this place, not when I had to be loyal!

Damn him!

Damn Sif!

Damn all these uppity Asgardians!

Loki must have sensed me coming, perhaps he heard the clatter of my armor, as he glanced in my direction as I stormed forward.

For a moment, he looked surprised.

"This is all your fault!" I hissed as I stepped up to the cell, the floor raised slightly on a dark platform. I glared up at him, clenching my hands.

"Why, how nice of you to visit me, Dreyna." Loki said coolly, the trickster god gazing down at me. He closed his book, setting it down on one of his tables. "I've been here a while and you've not deigned to see me."

"Why would I want to visit the man who cost my father his life?" I demanded, brushing the blonde strands of hair out of my eyes.

Loki hesitated; what, did he not know? Why else would I be stuck in the dungeons? I wasn't supposed to ever have to do this!

"Why are you visiting now then?" He asked me, quirking one dark brow as he came close to the cell wall, gazing down at me. "Why come to see me after all this time if you so clearly don't want too?"

I wasn't sure.

Used too, when I was upset, I would go to Loki and he would always have some kind of calming words to tell me. I could listen to his voice and it always set me at ease.

We'd been friends since childhood, we'd played together when Thor and his friends would run off and leave Loki behind.

Loki used to hate that, he'd always wanted so badly to be included, he'd never been able to understand why his father didn't seem to treat him the same as his brother.

I'd felt bad for him when the truth had come out, when everyone knew he was the son of Laufey and not Odin.

It was understandable his anger, but not his actions.

"I don't know why I'm here," I finally said, frowning at myself. I'd never visited Loki before, I'd always turned my head when I'd patrolled past his cell.

"From the looks of it, you're in a tizzy like usual. Someone insult you?" Loki asked casually, causing me to scowl; why did he know me so well?

"Ah, they did. Shall I guess at what?" Now he was teasing me!

"No, you shouldn't!" I huffed, cutting my eyes up at him. "I ---."

"Dreyna." Loki frowned down at me, his eyes keen as they studied me. Was he mad at me for not visiting? Did he understand why I couldn't?

I could forgive him for so many things, I often had.

I knew he'd tricked Thor into attacking the Frost Giants once, successfully getting him into trouble and banished. I hadn't said a word, but Loki had known I'd caught onto his plan even then.

I'd known when he'd tricked Thor into thinking the rainbow bridge was haunted by the fallen souls of Asgardians as a child, making the young god frightened of ever going near it for many years.

I'd known when he'd somehow convinced Sif that Thor wanted to meet her late one night beneath the guards tower, yet he never showed.

I see why she was bitter.

I'd always known when he was up to something, and he'd apparently always trusted me enough to know I'd never say a word. Even his darker plans I'd always overlooked, but I'd always caught on.

Maybe I was just suspicious of everything and everyone, but I couldn't help it; Father had raised me that way for a reason.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded, staring Loki down. He was just looking at me, like he was memorizing my features.

"You're just pretty to look at." He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he turned away, heading for his furniture again.

"You know I dislike when you lie," I snapped, my hands on the hilt of my swords; Thor might have his hammer, and Loki his tricks, but I'd always preferred my swords, one on either hip.

They were special made, and had more then just one purpose.

"And what am I lying about? You know I think you're lovely." Loki told me, glancing at me slyly. I never should have visited him, I was afraid he was enjoying this more then he should.

Admittedly, he had always complimented me, either on my hair or my eyes. Little remarks here and there over the years. Of course it made me feel good, made me like him a little more then everyone else, but I wonder now if that hadn't been his manipulative intention all along.

"I think you'll say anything to get your way," I retorted, glancing around. I should continue my patrol, I was slacking.

"I have done many things, Dreyna, but lie to you I have not," he told me with a frown. He turned away from the golden table he'd been at, facing me again. "I'm sorry about your father, it was never my intention for anyone to get hurt but the Giants. I just wanted to end the war with them ---."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, it's too late for that. Nothing you say will ever bring him back or undo the damage you've done to Asgard and the other words ---!" I shook my head, taking a step back. "Nothing will ever make this better!"

I meant that whole heartedly.

Loki started to speak, his lips parting to tell some lie or words meant to appease.

He never had the chance.

My head swiveled in surprise as I heard a loud "pop," and I had to brace my feet against the floor as a harsh backlash swept through the prison, tossing my hair off my shoulders. I raised my arm to protect my eyes, my chest pinching.

Oh no.

No, no, no!

A cell!

How could this happen!?

I heard Loki shout after me as I bolted, heading for the closest wall, panicked.

A cell had opened!

I pressed my hand against the glyph carved into the wall, feeling it grow warm as it started to glow gold.

The entire palace would be on alert now, they would know what was happening --- even of it had never happened before!

I turned, glancing back as I saw guards rushing down the cells, their helmets gleaming in the lights. I motioned for them to follow me as I took off again, drawing my swords as I saw the first of the prisoners.

Or what was supposed to be the prisoners --- what type of creature was that!?

~~~~~

I staggered back, slamming into the column, feeling the harsh impact jar my ribs painfully. I hissed, clenching my jaw and ducking quickly. The prisoners weapon smashed where my head had been, the stone of the column flying through the air.

Dammit!

I lunged forward, my arms wrapping around his waist and sending him flying backward onto the ground. I quickly finished him then, my sword sliding cleanly through his blackened skin before I rose.

We were incredibly outnumbered.

I had never seen a creature like that, skin blackened, eyes like the blackest night. One touch from him was lethal, and I'd already seen too many fall to him.

What was he!?

None had been imprisoned that looked as him!

I would have noticed!

The last group in had just been marauders, nothing special!

Thousands of prisoners --- there wasn't enough of us down here to contain them, they were running rampant! I was taking down as many as I possibly could, but that wasn't much!

I gritted my teeth, my hand slipping around the dagger hilt on my belt as I strode forward, my eyes flicking. The dungeon was nothing more then a battleground, I was covered in the blood of those I'd been fighting. I was doing my best to ignore the smell, the adrenaline pumping through my system making it easier to overlook.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I was just walking, striking down anyone who came across my path.

Dammit!

This was a riot!

Intolerable!

I scowled, tightening my hold on my drawn sword. I couldn't repair those broken cells, not with such chaos! I needed peace!

I pursed my lips, watching in irritation as guards were overcome. Ill-trained fools!

Could no one do anything right!?

Incompetence!

I cut my eyes, faltering for a brief second when I spied the creature that started all this. He was dressed in the bestial mask of a marauder, but his powers and form said otherwise.

I stared at him, seeing him bat others away like they were nothing. I took a step back, easing myself into stance.

I was going to take his head off.

One, two ---!

"No!"

Huh?

I cut my eyes for a brief second, tightening my damp grip on my sword. How had I managed to make my way back to Loki's cell?

He was staring down at me, ironically safe from all the madness in his prison. He'd slammed his hands against the cell, making the walls ripple and catch my attention.

No?

No what?

I glanced back at the powerful marauder before back at Loki, seeing him shake his head again, almost frantically.

And why the hell not?

I couldn't just let this continue!

If I could hit and kill the marauder from a distance ---.

I threw the dagger in my hand with all my might, knowing without a doubt it was going to hit it's target. It would slide right into his neck, between the hem of his helmet and his collar.

Or it would just bounce off his skin as if made of stone.

Okay.

Definitely didn't expect that.

I blinked, straightening slightly in surprise --- I'd never seen anything like that before.

The marauder turned, white eyes glowing beneath his helmet as they landed on my foolish self. I regretted my attack as his broad body turned to face me, swatting people from his way as if they were nothing.

What was this creature!?

I took a few steps back, clenching my jaw. I had no idea what to do, from what I'd seen the creatures skin was impenetrable! None of our weapons had been able to pierce his skin, not even to the tiniest cut.

If I fought him he would kill me.

I needed a different tactic! One I I knew would make some kind of difference! If it wasn't for the clang of weapons and the sounds of battle, if be able to think a little better!

Okay, take a breathe, don't panic... think.

What should I do?

My eyes flicked around, but there was nowhere for me to go. I couldn't escape the creature, I most certainly couldn't risk trying to dart around him.

I bit my lip, my hand reaching for my sword.

I could fight him to the death, go down in battle. I would go to Valhalla, be with the other warriors...

But I wasn't ready for that just yet.

No, I still had plans.

Things to do.

Okay.

I took a few more steps back, drawing my sword completely from its hilt. I kind of wished Loki would stop beating against his cell, it was very distracting.

He had nothing to worry about, it was the rest of us.

My teeth dug deeply into my lower lip as I stepped closer to Loki's prison, aligning myself with the correct stones.

My sword served as my weapon, but also as a key. It could override the prison system for each cell individually, causing them to open. I could release Loki, and if he survived his cells opening, he would be free and hopefully most everyone fighting in the vicinity would be down for a few minutes.

Especially the marauder.

I shouldn't release him, there was a cell to my left with a few prisoners much less murderous and conniving.

Yet here I was, letting my errant fondness for the liar override my judgement in the heat of battle.

Dammit.

I hoped I didn't regret this.

I gave it a few seconds, gave the marauder time to get close enough to me where I knew he would be damaged.

Then I turned, seeing the narrowest of slits in the platform of the cell. I drove my sword down, the tip sliding into the hidden override only I and my father knew about. I gave it three seconds, feeling the sweat running down my face as I concentrated.

I'd only done this in practice.

I tilted my sword right, then left --- and then down again, sheathing it into the stone halfway.

There was a very audible clicking sound.

My eyes flicked up to Loki's for a split second, and I really did hope he didn't die from this.

I dropped to the ground, covering my head best I could as I felt the rumble. It only took another moment before the entire cell exploded, the force of it sending me sliding across the floor and into the other cells platform, knocking the breath out of me.

I kept my eyes shut, but I knew it threw everyone else down, tossing them across the prison as the cells energy sought release. It shook the ground, and I held tighter to myself as I heard loud, booming cracking noises, as if a column was collapsing.

That hadn't been my intention!

I flinched, my knees curling as I felt a sharp pain in my side. I jerked, but I couldn't move my arms from around my head, I didn't want to be anymore exposed from the backlash!

I laid there even when the grounds shuddering stopped, even when I could hear people who'd survived start to shuffle and groan.

Mostly I laid there because I was numb, I could hardly feel my body. I'd known what could happen from manually overloading a cell, the damage I could do to myself.

Still, it had been a change I had to take.

I didn't want that creature getting out.

But it appeared I wouldn't be either.

I was bleeding, my side was burning, sharp pains, throbbing. It felt hot, and even the tiniest shift caused it to be worse.

I hadn't wanted to go out like this, I'd wanted to...

I supposed it didn't matter.

I hoped Loki was alive, that he took this opportunity to escape.

At least it was one last favor I could do for him...

Maybe... maybe I'd... see him in...

In...

...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreyna is injured, and Loki must come to her rescue.

  

Loki POV

I’d tried to tell her.

I’d tried to warn her not to attack that damned thing, whatever it be. I hadn’t want her to get herself killed, like clearly the other guards were doing.

Why couldn’t that woman listen?

I sighed as I knelt beside where she lay, her and half of the prison on its back from her opening my cell. She was unconscious, bleeding everywhere from what looked like a piece of her own sword embedded in her side.

Lovely.

I cast my eyes around, seeing others were stirring, finding their way to their feet. The creature that had started all this was currently down, but already it moved.

I didn’t have much time.

We didn’t.

I turned, snagging one fallen guards helmet and quickly tugging it on, not wanting to be noticed. My magic was currently weak from being imprisoned, it would need time to build back up.

I shuffled, then lifted Dreyna’s arm around my shoulder, lifting her up into my arms easily. Her head fell back, exposing the cuts on her cheek, her parted red lips.

She’d always had the fairest of skin, all blonde hair and legs for the longest until she’d grown into herself. She was stunning, I’d never understood why she’d chosen to watch over the dungeons.

A foolish sense of duty I suppose.

Time to go.

I swept forward into the fumbling, addled chaos of men and women, trying to regain their bearings. Dreyna had known exactly what she was doing when she’d opened my cell, although I wasn’t sure if she’d been hoping I’d die or not from the explosion.

I supposed I’d find that part out later.

I knew the Asgard palace like the back of my hand, I’d grown up wandering the halls. I’d learned all the secret passageways, all the cracks in its walls. I knew how to get out of this place without being detected.

I glanced down at the woman I carried, knowing I was foolish for saving her. She’d been my warden this past year, ensuring my imprisonment was everlasting.

She’d never once looked at me, never spoke to me, never even acknowledged my existence in the dungeons on any of her patrols.

I understood, of course. I’d heard of her father’s death, but I’d thought she would have been more excited that the old tyrant was gone.

They’d never gotten along, she was his only child and he’d been so protective of her she rarely went anywhere not under his thumb. She’d never left Asgard, not to my knowledge.

Alas, it was none of my business. She’d send me that awful scowl of hers if I inquired, she had never liked sharing her family life with me or anyone.

I couldn’t imagine it had been that pleasant then.

I frowned, glancing behind me as I noticed some of the former prisoners following me, yelling and chasing after me. Everyone was busy with the fact there was a prison riot and attack, so I knew I would have no assistance.

I couldn’t even escape prison peacefully!

Ridiculous!

I glanced down at Dreyna, then behind me again in annoyance. I could always leave her behind, I should, I’d be able to get away much faster.

I knew I shouldn’t take her with me, but if I had left her she would have surely died. Trampled on, finished off by some of the prisoners — she didn’t deserve to go out that way.

It wasn’t honorable.

So, here we were again, in a predicament. I would just have to take care of her until she was conscious enough to so it herself.

I stole down a hallway, finding it as deserted as always. No one traveled this deeply into the palace anymore, there was nothing down here but storage; old tables and chairs, some errant furniture — nothing of use to anyone but me.

The passage I sought had long been forgotten even when I found it centuries ago. Conveniently, there was a stone wall hidden behind some old rotting crates, and in this wall, once you tap a few stones in the correct order, it opened.

I was in the clear once I was there. I glanced behind me, then slipped silently into the dusty old room, hoping to lose the fools following.

None of them ever learned.

I crept my way back, avoiding all the decrepit items inside. I tightened my hold on Dreyna, shifting her a little higher in my arms as I turned the corner behind an armless statue of my father.

I paused a moment, listening intently, but I heard no noise. So far I wasn’t being followed, perhaps the idiots had just kept going when I’d stopped.

I hesitated, then gently leaned Dreyna up against the wall, her head lolling forward against her chest. I glanced at her side, but her armor covered the wound, I couldn’t see anything but the gleam of the sword embedded in her side.

I wanted to do something, but healing Magic had never been my thing. Instead I brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She had been my longest friend, all throughout the years. I knew not many trusted her in Asgard because of our friendship, I’d heard their whispers and seen their sneers.

I would crush their throats if I could.

Dreyna was painfully loyal, she would never do anything to betray those she deemed worthy. Why she’d always thought so highly of me I’d never understand.

But I would do for her what she would for me; she was the only one in Asgard worthy of my time, she always had been.

She’d warned me my anger and resentment of Thor would be my downfall.

She had a knack for being correct.

Women tended too.

I turned to the wall.

Ah, if only I had my scepter! When I was free of here, taking it back from that pathetic organization would be top priority.

Damned humans.

They didn’t know when to fall in line.

However, every civilization fell, and earth’s would be no different. I would remain the same for centuries, all I had to do was bide my time.

I had eternity, humans did not.

One day, I would have enough power, and when I did, no one would stand in my way. I would control everything, and Thor wouldn’t be able to stop me this time!

The wall opened before me, stones grinding against the other as dust showered down from the ceiling.

I jerked the guards man helmet off my head, tossing it down. It had served it’s purpose but I no longer needed it.

I was free now.

Again!

I wouldn’t make the same foolish mistakes this time either; I needed power, and in order to get it, I needed stronger allies.

Much stronger then those to Asgard.

Ah, but I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.

That’s where I tended to make mistakes.

I turned, and knelt, gathering Dreyna back into my arms, silently noticing the blood she left behind.

She was bleeding profusely at this point, I needed to get her somewhere she could be helped.

This would not be the place. Those swords of hers were not just weapons, but keys to all the cells in the dungeon, she’d once told me. They were powerful magic, and I knew it could not be removed by normal means.

The Asgardians would kill her whilst trying to help, I couldn’t allow that.

I had to do something instead.

I knew a few powerful sorcerers in the realms, and a number of them owed me favors. I could leave Dreyna with them and make them heal her, and then she could portal on home.

Heimdell would of course let her in.

I hastily made my way into the tunnel, carved of ancient gray stone. Water dripped down the walls, making the floor damp and slick in places if you didn’t know where to step. The violet stones in the walls glowed, just enough light to see by.

It would take me a little while to reach the opening of the cave, but from there I could board the ship that would take me through one of the hidden portals; foolish Asgardians, thinking the Bifrost was the only way out of here. There were dozens of ways out, leading to all different realms if you knew where to find them.

And I knew.

I kept my pace as swift as I dared, glancing down at Dreyna every now and again in worry. I didn’t want her to die on me, I knew how severe her wound was.

I’d save her life, I owed her as much.

~~~~~

How bothersome.

I knelt at the edge of the cave overlooking the void, gazing down into the nothingness where my ship should be.

This was disappointing.

I know I’d left it right there in case of an emergency, and yet it wasn’t.

That blew this escape plan all to hell.

I frowned, rising swiftly to my feet. The sounds of battle from Asgard had long since died down, I didn’t dare make my way back through the palace for another way out of this realm.

I couldn’t very well do so with Dreyna in my arms, either. Her blood stained my own clothing now, despite I’d wrapped her side and done what little healing Magic I knew to try to slow the bleeding.

Her own sword would be her death sentence.

I glanced back at her, seeing she laid still upon the natural rock bed. She was so pale now, so still, it almost looked like she’d passed already.

I sighed, looking back down.

I could jump, I supposed, and hope one of the currents caught me and brought me to one of the portals. It would be risky, there was no telling how long I’d have to drift again in the darkness before that happened.

It had felt like an eternity last night.

However, I wouldn’t go back to that prison. I wouldn’t be on display for all to see, I simply refused.

I was leaving.

And I was taking Dreyna with me.

We’d jump, that was all there was too it.

Hope for the best!

I went to the dungeon mistress, kneeling beside her for a moment. I shouldn’t take her with me, I knew better then this. She would be a thorn in my side, reprimand me if she knew my plans.

She wouldn’t stop me, of course, she’d just look at me, stand back and let me make my own decisions just like always. She’d advised me against so many foolish plans over the decades, but I’d done them anyway.

Sometimes they’d worked out and I could give her a sneer.

Most of the time they didn’t and she would give me that look, a mix of sadness and exasperation.

I couldn’t remember the times where it had just been the two of us every day, avoiding our parents and our duties and running off to the hiding places of Asgard to play. We’d be gone for hours, and most of the time no one noticed.

We’d explored all the hidden crevices, make up stories of adventure and power. She’d let me be the king over the place we found, and yet, somehow I think she was the queen.

Hell, Dreyna was counseling me in war matters over pretend kingdom’s, even back then. She’d always been my  advisor and… well, I’d always had the idea that when it overtook Asgard and made it mine, it make her my advisor anyhow. Between the two of us, the kingdom would be ours!

She was a genius hidden in darkness.

I would help her see this.

I would bring light here, expose all of their damned secrets, bring them to their knees! Father always favored Thor, he always picked him over me — now it made sense.

But I would show him, I would show everyone! Loki would not be so easily defeated this time!

My eyes lifted as Dreyna suddenly shifted, her head rolling slightly in my direction, lips parting.

“Dreyna?” I demanded, reaching for her thoughtlessly. I cupped her cheek, finding her skin chilling.

Her eyes slowly drifted open, glazed over and damp. She looked at me, but it didn’t appear she really saw me at all.

“Dreyna,” I murmured, brushing my thumb across her skin. She was the only person in Asgard worth saving. “Stay with me.”

I know she heard me, her brows furrowed in that familiar way. Her eyes closed again, but her face turned into my touch with a sigh.

Good enough.

We had to leave, now. No more time could be wasted or I’d quite possibly lose the only person who cared even the slightest about me.

I gave it a moment, then wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her as easily as possible, trying to ignore her sound of pain as she was jostled. I ignored the pool of blood she left behind in the cave, and I ignored the warmth of it on my body as I walked to the natural hole in the wall.

“Hold tightly to me,” I muttered, gazing down into the twisting darkness. The wind caught my clothes, rustling them and moving my black hair from my face as I stared.

I turned, putting my back to the darkness. I closed my eyes, tightening my hold on her before leaning.

I felt myself fall, the wind pushing up against my body, making it hard to breathe the farther I went. I kept my eyes closed, although I knew the twisting colors around me were beautiful. All shades of purple and gold, twisting and dancing into shapes.

Eternity in darkness was beautiful.

Oh shit!

I wheezed as my back suddenly rammed into something hard, Dreyna’s added weight making me lose my breath at impact.

I laid there a moment, blinking, trying to remember to breathe. My back ached, but nothing appeared to be broken.

I guess I found my ship.

I grimaced, glancing down, seeing her hand was tight in my raggedy tunic, bloodied fingers clenching.

I hoped that didn’t hurt her worse.

I shuffled a little, then sat up, glancing around at the small ship that would cruise us to one of the portals. I’d parked it here eons ago, but it must have started lowering through the mists after a while.

At least no one above could see us.

I shifted Dreyna off me, grabbing one of the blankets stowed away and using it to pillow her head as I laid her back, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Her breathing was becoming shallow, I didn’t have too much time left to get her somewhere.

“Hang with me, Dreyna,” I muttered, pausing to gaze on her pained face. “I’ll get you somewhere safe.”

I just had to find it.

~~~~~~

“Oh come now, Amora, I know you can do it.” I cooed, pressing my hands against the black table before me.

Amora the Enchantress frowned at me from the other side, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger curiously. She was an enemy of Asgard, therefore an ally of mine.

Her interests in the Dark Arts were more adventurous then that of what Asgard deemed acceptable. When her mentor refused to teach her any longer, she struck out on her own much like I did.

Funny how that works.

“Why should I heal that Asgardian? How will this benefit me?” She questioned, looking slightly interested. “Why not take her to Eir?”

“After escaping prison? Yes, let me just waltz into Asgards most famed healers home.” I rolled my eyes. “Eir cannot help us. You can. Your mentor taught you healing Magic.”

“I’m no Eir, Loki.” Amora glanced at where Dreyna lay, unconscious on the divan behind us. I’d stole in through the balcony, finding the Enchantress waiting for me, just as I expected her too.

We were in her study, full of potions and books of power. Skulls and other ingredients littered her work table, among other things. I’d left her balcony doors open, and now her sheer curtains billow ed out into the darkness, leaving the room cold.

She was the only person who might be able to help Dreyna. If not, she would die.

“I know who you are. I know what you can do. Fix her.” I ordered, losing my patience. The day had been long, and I grew tired of her games. I wanted out of this prison clothing, and I wanted my friend healed.

“Ooo. Impatient, are we? What’s in it for me then, hmm?” She pressed her palms against the table, tapping her long green nails against the wood. I gritted my teeth, but this was something I expected as well.

“You have an interest in Thor , don’t you?” I asked, knowing full well her infatuation with the blonde moron. It perked her up immediately, her cat like eyes spearing me. “I know something he treasures more then anything.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” She inquired, shifting her weight. She crossed her arms, trying to look uninterested.

“A human. From Midgard. He’s in love with her.”

“A human?” Amora scoffed immediately, curling her petite little nose. “How foolish do you think I am?”

I quirked a brow. “I don’t think you’re foolish, Enchantress. I am merely stating a fact. He has her in Asgard right now, parading her around the palace. Go and see for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

She narrowed her eyes at me, rapping her nails one last time along the table. She would go for it, of that I had no doubt.

I turned away, checking on Dreyna.

“Go ahead, check. Just hurry back, would you? She’s dying over there.” I said casually.

“Fine,” Amora huffed, suddenly  striding to the wall. She jerked her cloak from it, quickly sweeping it around her bare, jeweled shoulders. She frowned at me. “You better not be lying to me.”

“I would never,” I replied dryly, checking my jagged, dirty nails. “Don’t be too long.”

She huffed, then quickly strode to the balcony, disappearing.

Right.

Fifteen minutes and she would be back.

I glanced about her table, then swept my hand above it. All of her things clattered to the floor and out of the way.

Good.

I quickly strode to Dreyna, kneeling down. I hated to move her again, to cause her anymore discomfort, but it had to be done.

“Dreyna,” I murmured, touching her shoulder lightly. Her face was bloodless, I’d covered her wound but I could do no more for it.

She was dying.

It had been at least an hour or more since she’d been injured, I’d tried to get here as quickly as possible.

She was without doubt my only friend, the only person who’d ever stuck by me whilst knowing all my faults. I was known as the God of Mischief for a reason, among other names.

She should be a saint.

I hesitated, gazing at her gleaming skin, sweat and dried blood mixing. She was gaunt looking, as if her last breath wasn’t far from her.

I didn’t want her to die.

I wasn’t sure what happened in the prison, how the prisoners managed to escape one of her so very difficult to break out of cages. That creature I saw, however, was nothing I’d ever encountered, and I’d known she’d die if she went up against it.

I hadn’t wanted that for her.

She was too important.

Carrying her to the table was easy, she was too out of it now to even flinch in pain.

Getting her out of her armor was another question.

I frowned, quickly undoing the buckles on her chest plate, managing to lift it over her head and into the floor. I frowned as I reached the corset.

Damn able things! Why did women wear these? I could easily pop the hooks in the back, I had a record of getting them open that way. However, when it came to the front ones with all the knotting strings — what was even the purpose of these contraptions!?

I scowled, my eyes wandering. I wanted her of course to maintain her modesty, I would never take advantage of her like that, but her armor had to come off so I could see her wound.

However, I couldn’t help but appreciate her very female form. The swell of her breasts above her corset, the way her blonde hair streamed from her widows peak and down her chest. Her parted, usually full red lips…

Hmm?

I hesitated, then my fingers reached for the necklace she wore, one of gold and silver. A single, small emerald was set in the center, the swirling vines twisting enough so it wouldn’t fall out.

I’d given this to her ages ago, on one of her birthdays when we were half grown. The fact she wore it after all these centuries…. She’d always told me my eyes reminded her of emeralds, that green was her favorite color.

I’d gifted it more to her as a joke, something to laugh over, nothing more. Even after what I’d done, even after I’d caused the death of her father… she still wore this?

My chest tightened as I looked at her, twisting the pendant between my fingers. I should get rid of it, just one simple tug and I could toss it away forever. She didn’t need a reminder of me in her life like that.

So why had she kept it?

I sighed, letting my fingers brush down her face a moment. Her head tilted, pressing into my Palm, her breath light against my skin.

Oh, Dreyna…

I straightened as I sensed Amora returning, and I turned, crossing my arms as I looked at the balcony expectantly.

After a moment, the Enchantress appeared, looking aggravated.

“A damned human!” She seethed, stalking forward as she jerked her cloak off, letting it fall to the floor. “He fancies one!”

“I told you as much,” I said dryly, watching her silently fume. “Now, the healing?”

“Oh, no, no. It’s not that simple,” Amora snapped, gazing at me narrowly.

What!? I clenched my jaw, twitching. I didn’t have time to play her games, I needed her power! If she didn’t hurry —.

“If you waste anymore of my time and this woman dies, I’ll see to it that you are so hideous you’ll never dare leave this castle,” I snarled, stepping towards her threatening ly. “Thor will never want to look at a creature such as you when I’m done with your face.”

“Don’t think you can curse me, Loki Laufeyson!” She scoffed, but she tensed. “Im more powerful then you give me credit for!”

“Then prove it.” I pointed. “Take that broken sword half out of her side and heal her!”

Amoras face pinched with displeasure at the order, but we both knew who would win a battle. I was the son of a Frost Giant, raised an Asgardian — I knew magic and power that she did not, I knew tricks that would break her to her knees — she helped me or I would destroy her.

I wouldn’t show her any mercy.

Muttering under her breath, Amora moved to Dreyna’s side, frowning at the blood already pooling on her table.

“What type of magic is this?” She asked, flicking her wrist. Dreyna’s corset began untying itself, and I averted my eyes as Amora gingerly peeled it off, tearing what was necessary to avoid irritating the wound further.

“The sword in her side is both part weapon and key.” I said, raising my hand. Amoras cloak flew into my grasp, and I covered Dreyna’s torso, knowing that’s what she would want.

Amora didn’t comment at my action, but she did look amused.

“So a mix of dark and white magic. Any sword enchanted for battle is done with dark magic, as it is for conquest over ones enemy.” Amora lowered her gaze to the mottled wound, the sword glittering in bloodied skin. “White magic unlocks anything that can be closed. It took quite a powerful sorcerer to create such a sword.”

Or two.

I hadn’t mentioned the sword I now carried on my side was the mate to the one embedded in Dreyna’s.

“I suppose. Can you get it out?”

“Of course. But it will take both of us if you want her to survive it.” She shrugged her bare shoulders. “It’s hard to do much with mixed magic.”

Of course.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
